The invention relates to novel (1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives, to a plurality of processes and intermediates for their preparation and to their use as pesticides, in particular as anthelmintics, insecticides, acaricides and nematicides.
Only a single representative of the 2,5-dichalkogeno-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinanes, 6,6-diphenyl-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinane-2,5-dione is hitherto known (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1981, 1433).
This invention, accordingly, provides novel (1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) 
in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulphinylalkyl, alkylsulphonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, arylalkyloxycarbonylalkyl, carbamoylalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl or represent respectively optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkyl, hetaryl or hetarylalkyl or
R1, R2 and the two linking nitrogen atoms represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring,
R3 and R4 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulphinylalkyl, alkylsulphonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, arylalkyloxycarbonylalkyl, carbamoylalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl or represent respectively optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, hetaryl or hetarylalkyl or
R3 and R4 together represent alkylene or the radical (a) 
in which
R5 and R6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulphinylalkyl, alkylsulphonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl or represent respectively optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, hetaryl or hetarylalkyl and
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each represent oxygen or sulphur, except for 6,6-diphenyl-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinane-2,5-dione.
Depending inter alia on the nature of the substituents, the compounds of the formula (I) may be present as geometric and/or optical isomers or mixtures of isomers, in varying compositions, which can, if appropriate, be separated in a customary manner. The present invention provides both the pure isomers and the isomer mixtures, their preparation and their use and compositions comprising them. Hereinbelow, for the sake of simplicity, reference is however always made to compounds of the formula (I) although this includes both the pure isomers and, if appropriate, also mixtures having varying proportions of isomeric compounds.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) are obtained by one of the processes described below.
A) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-a) 
in which
R1 to R4 and Q1 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by reacting carbazates of the formula (II) 
in which
R1 to R4 and Q1 are each as defined above,
in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a base.
B) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-b) 
in which
R1 to R3, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above and
R4-1 represents the same radicals as R4, with the exception of hydrogen,
can be prepared by reacting
(1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-c) 
in which
R1 and R2 have meanings other than hydrogen,
R3, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
with compounds of the formula (III)
R4-1xe2x80x94E xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III), 
in which
R4-1 is as defined above and
E represents an electron-withdrawing leaving group,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
C) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-d) 
in which
R1 to R3, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above and
R4-2 represents the radical (b) 
in which
R5 and R6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl or aryl, or
R3 and R4-2 together represent the radical (a) 
in which
R5 and R6 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by reacting
(1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-c) 
in which
R1 to R3, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above with ketones or aldehydes of the formula (IV)
R5xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R6 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV), 
in which
R5 and R6 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and subsequently, if appropriate, eliminating water.
D) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-e) 
in which
R1-1 represents the same radicals as R1, with the exception of hydrogen,
R2 to R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by reacting (1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-f) 
in which
R2 to R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
with compounds of the formula (V)
R1-1xe2x80x94E xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V), 
in which
R1-1 is as defined above and
E represents an electron-withdrawing leaving group,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
E) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-g) 
in which
R1, R3, R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above and
R2-1 represents the same radicals as R2, with the exception of hydrogen,
can be prepared by reacting (1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-h) 
in which
R1, R3, R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
with compounds of the formula (VI)
R2-1xe2x80x94E xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI), 
in which
R2-1 is as defined above and
E represents an electron-withdrawing leaving group,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
F) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) 
in which
R1 to R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by reacting and cyclocondensing compounds of the formula (VII) 
in which
R1 to R4 and Q2 are each as defined above,
with compounds of the formula (VIII) 
in which
Y1 represents chlorine, trichloromethoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, optionally substituted phenoxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1,2,4-triazolyl and
Y2 represents chlorine, trichloromethoxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1,2,4-triazolyl,
Q1 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
G) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) 
in which
R1 to R4, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by cyclocondensing compounds of the formula (IX) 
in which
R1 to R4, Q1, Q2 and Y1 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
H) (1,3,4)-Oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-i) 
in which
R1 to R4 and Q1 are each as defined above,
can be prepared by reacting (1,3,4)-oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I-a) 
in which
R1 to R4 and Q are each as defined above,
with a thionylating reagent, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have very high activity as pesticides, preferably for controlling endoparasites in useful animals and for controlling insects, arachnids and nematodes encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and materials and in the hygiene sector.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention. Preferred substituents and ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae mentioned hereinabove and hereinbelow are illustrated below.
R1 and R2 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C15-alkyl, in particular also 3,7,11-trimethyldodecyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-mercaptoalkyl, in particular mercaptomethyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylthioethyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylsulphinylethyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylsulphonylethyl, carboxy-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular carboxymethyl or carboxyethyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methoxycarbonylmethyl or ethoxycarbonylethyl, aryloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular phenoxycarbonylmethyl, aryl-C1-C4-alkyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular benzyloxycarbonylmethyl, carbamoyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular carbamoylmethyl or carbamoylethyl, amino-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular aminopropyl or aminobutyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl in particular methylaminopropyl or methylamino, di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl in particular dimethylaminopropyl or dimethylaminobutyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl or represent aryl, aryl-C1-C4-alkyl, arylcarbonyl, aryl-C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, hetaryl or hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, where optionally one NH function in the heterocyclic ring may be derivatized by an amino protective group such as, for example, those mentioned above, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, nitro, cyano, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, benzylamino, dibenzylamino, protected amino such as, for example, acetyl-, t-butoxycarbonyl-, benzyloxycarbonyl- or FMOC-amino, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, and optionally C1-C4-alkyl-substituted heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl such as, for example, dioxolanylmethyl.
R1 and R2 together with the two linking nitrogen atoms preferably represent an optionally halogen-, hydroxyl-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-substituted 5- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring.
R3 and R4 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C16-alkyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl in particular acetoxymethyl or 1-acetoxyethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl in particular methoxymethyl or 1-methoxyethyl, aryl-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-mercaptoalkyl, in particular mercaptomethyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylthioethyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylsulphinylethyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylsulphonylethyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, aryloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular phenoxycarbonylmethyl, aryl-C1-C4-alkyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, carbamoyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular carbamoylmethyl or carbamoylethyl, amino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, di-C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl, or represent aryl, aryl-C1-C4-alkyl, arylcarbonyl, hetaryl or hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxyl, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, benzyloxy or silyloxy which is trisubstituted by C1-C4-alkyl and/or phenyl.
R3 and R4 together preferably represent C2-C7-alkylene or the radical (a) 
in which
R5 and R6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl or represent respectively optionally halogen-, hydroxyl-, nitro-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, phenoxy-, amino-, C1-C4-alkylamino- or di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino- substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or 5- or 6-membered hetaryl.
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each preferably represent oxygen or sulphur.
6,6-Diphenyl-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinane-2,5-dione is excluded from the preferred range.
R1 and R2 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, in particular cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, in particular hydroxymethyl or 1-bydroxyethyl, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular acetoxymethyl or 1-acetoxyethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methoxymethyl or 1-methoxyethyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular benzyloxymethyl or 1 -benzyloxyethyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular tert-butoxycarbonylaminopropyl or tert-butoxycarbonylaminobutyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, in particular acetyl, propionyl or butyryl, C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl, in particular cyclopropylcarbonyl or cyclohexylcarbonyl, or represent phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, 5- or 6-membered hetaryl, in particular thienyl, thiazolyl or pyridyl, 5- or 6-membered hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl or indolyl-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, nitro, cyano, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, benzylamino, dibenzylamino, protected amino such as, for example, acetyl-, t-butoxycarbonyl-, benzyloxycarbonyl- or FMOC-amino, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy.
R1 and R2 together with the two linking nitrogen atoms particularly preferably represent an optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, hydroxyl-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy-substituted 5- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring.
R3 and R4 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C1-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, in particular cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular benzyloxymethyl or 1-benzyloxyethyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylthioethyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methoxycarbonylmethyl or ethoxycarbonylethyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular benzyloxycarbonylmethyl, amino-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular aminopropyl or aminobutyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methylaminopropyl or methylaminobutyl, di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, in particular dimethylaminopropyl or dimethylaminobutyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, in particular acetyl, propionyl or butyryl, C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl, in particular cyclopropylcarbonyl or cyclohexylcarbonyl or represent phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, naphthylmethyl, phenylcarbonyl, 5- or 6-membered hetaryl, in particular thienyl, thiazolyl or pyridyl, indolyl, benzo-1,3-dioxolyl, 5- or 6-membered hetaryl-C1-C4-alkyl in particular thienylmethyl, thiazolylmethyl, imidazolylmethyl or pyridylmethyl or indolyl-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, hydroxyl, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, benzyloxy or silyloxy which is trisubstituted by C1-C4-alkyl and/or phenyl.
R3 and R4 together particularly preferably represent C2-C6-alkylene or the radical (a) 
in which
R5 and R6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, in particular cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, hydroxyl, nitro-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, phenoxy-, amino-, C1-C4-alkylamino-, in particular methylamino- or ethylamino- or di-(C1-C4)-alkylamino-, in particular dimethylamino- or diethylamino-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or 5- or 6-membered hetaryl.
Q1 particularly preferably represents oxygen or sulphur.
Q2 particularly preferably represents oxygen.
6,6-Diphenyl-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinane-2,5-dione is excluded from the particularly preferred range.
R1 and R2 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, in particular methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, sec-heptyl, oktyl, isooctyl, sec-octyl or 3,7-dimethyloctyl, represent C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl in particular cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl or cycloheptylmethyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, iodine-, hydroxyl-, cyano-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, isopropyl-, n-butyl-, isobutyl-, sec-butyl-, tert-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, trichloromethyl-, methoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy- or benzyloxy-substituted phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, 5- or 6-membered hetarylmethyl, in particular thienylmethyl, thiazolylmethyl, furylmethyl or pyridylmethyl or represent indolylmethyl.
R1 and R2 together with the two linking nitrogen atoms very particularly preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring, in particular xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94.
R3 and R4 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl, in particular methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, tert-pentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, sec-heptyl, oktyl, isooctyl, sec-octyl, n-decyl or n-dodecyl, represent respectively optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl, in particular fluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl or trichloromethyl, represent C2-C6-alkenyl, in particular vinyl or allyl, represent cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, represent C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular cyclopropylmethyl, represent methylthioethyl or represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, iodine-, hydroxyl-, cyano-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, isopropyl-, n-butyl-, isobutyl-, sec-butyl-, tert-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, trichloromethyl-, methoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy- or benzyloxy-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular benzyl, 3-naphthylmethyl, benzo-1,3-dioxol-5-yl, thienylmethyl, imidazolylmethyl or indolylmethyl.
R3 and R4 together very particularly preferably represent xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or the radical (a) 
in which
R5 and R6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, represent optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl or represent respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, nitro-, amino-, methyl-, ethyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, difluoromethoxy- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted phenyl, benzyl or pyridyl.
6,6-Diphenyl-(1,3,4)-oxadiazinane-2,5-dione is excluded from the very particularly preferred range.
The general or preferred radical definitions or illustrations listed above can be combined with each other at will, i.e. combinations between the given ranges and preferred ranges are also possible. These radical definitions or illustrations apply both to the end products and, in a corresponding manner, to the starting materials and intermediates.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions listed above as being preferred.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the definitions listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals such as alkyl and alkenyl may be, including in combination with hetero atoms such as in alkoxy, for example, straight-chain or branched in each case as far as this is possible.
Optionally substituted radicals may be mono- or polysubstituted, it being possible for the substituents in the case of polysubstitution to be identical or different.
Using, for example, 3-methoxy-2-methyl-2-tetrahydropyridazine-1-carbothionyloxy)-propionic acid as starting material, the course of the reaction in the process (A) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 3-tert-butyl-4-(2-thienylmethyl)-2,5-dioxo-(1,3,4)-oxadiazine and benzyl bromide as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (B) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 3,4-dimethyl-2,5-dioxo-(1,3,4)-oxadiazine and acetone as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (C) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 4,6-dimethyl-6-vinyl-2,5-dioxo-(1,3,4)-oxadiazine and iodomethane as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (D) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 3-methyl-6-(2-methylpropyl)-2,5-dioxo-(1,3,4)-oxadiazine and dimethyl sulphate as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (E) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 2xe2x80x2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1xe2x80x2-methyl-(1-hydroxy-2-methyl-cyclopropane)carbohydrazide and phosgene as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (F) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, example, 1xe2x80x2-phenyl-2xe2x80x2-methyl-[3-methyl-2-(4-nitrophenoxycarbonyloxy)]-butyrohydrazide as starting material, the course of the reaction in the process (G) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 4-(4-methylpentyl)-3-methyl-6-phenyl-2,5-dioxo-(1,3,4)-oxadiazine and [2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,2,4-dithiadiphosphetan-2,4-dithione (Lawesson""s reagent) as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (H) according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the carbazates required for carrying out the process (A) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R2, R3, R4 and Q1 each preferably represent those radicals which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I), as being preferred substituents. The carbazates of the formula (II) are novel, except for the compounds in which simultaneously R2 and R4 each represent hydrogen, R1 represents C1-C5-alkyl and R3 represents methyl or benzyl (cf. DE-OS (German Published Specification) 2 658 254).
Carbazates of the formula (II) can be prepared, for example, by cleaving off the protective group A2 of C-terminal protected carbazates of the formula (X) in a process (A.a) according to the following equation: 
In the formula (XI), A2 represents a C-terminal protective group such as, for example, tert-butyl or benzyl (cf., for example, T. W. Greene, P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2 ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York 1991).
The reaction can be carried out by customary methods for C-terminal deblocking such as acidolysis, for example in the case of a tert-butyl ester, or catalytic hydrogenation, for example in the case of a benzyl ester.
Carbazates of the formula (II) can also be prepared, for example, by cleaving off the protective group A3 of N-terminal protected carbazates of the formula (XI) in a process (A.b) according to the following equation: 
In the formula (X), A3 represents an N-terminal protective group such as, for example, tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC), benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz) or benzyl (Bzl) (cf., for example, T. W. Greene, P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2 ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York 1991).
The reaction can be carried out by customary methods for N-terminal deblocking such as acidolysis, for example in the case of the BOC group, or catalytic hydrogenation, for example in the case of a benzyl ester.
The O-terminal protected carbazates of the formula (X) required for carrying out the process (A.a) or the N-terminal protected carbazates of the formula (XI) required for carrying out the process (A.b) can be prepared starting from N- and O-terminal protected carbazates of the formula (XII) 
by either cleaving the N-terminal protective group in a process (A.a.b) similar to (A.b) or by cleaving the 0-terminal protective group in a process (A.b.a) similar to (A.a). Depending on the nature of the protective group, it is also possible, in a particular embodiment of the process, to cleave both protective groups in one step and to convert compounds of the formula (XII) directly into compounds of the formula (II) (process A.a/b).
Compounds of the formula (XII) can be prepared, for example, by reacting compounds of the formula (XIII) with carbazates or hydrazines of the formula (XIV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, according to the following equation: 
In the formula (XIII), Y1 represents chlorine, trichloromethoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, optionally substituted phenoxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1,2,4-triazolyl.
Some of the carbazates or hydrazines of the formula (XIV) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf., for example, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1975, 1712).
Compounds of the formulae (X) and (XII) are novel, except for the compounds in which R2, R4 each represent hydrogen, R1 represents C1-C5-alkyl and R3 represents methyl or benzyl.
Compounds of the formula (XIII) can be prepared, for example, by reacting protected xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acids of the formula (XV) with compounds of the formula (VIII) according to the following equation: 
In the formula (VIII), Y2 represents chlorine, trichloromethoxy, 1-imidazolyl or 1,2,4-triazolyl. The compounds of the formula (VII) are generally known reagents for (thio)phosgenations (cf., for example, Org. Syntheses Coll. Vol. 5, 201 (1973)).
The protected xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acids of the formula (XV) can be prepared from the free carboxylic acids by generally known methods (for example esterification using alkyl halides or benzyl halides in the presence of caesium carbonate, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1993, 11). xcex1-Hydroxycarboxylic acids are commercially available or can be prepared, for example, from xcex1-amino acids via deamination (cf., for example, Tetrahedron Letters 28, 1873 (1987) and 26, 5257 (1985); Compr. Org. Chem. Vol. 2, 739-778 (1979); Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die Techn. Chem. 4th ed. (1977), Volume 13, 163).
Compounds of the formula (XII) in which Q1 represents oxygen (XII-I) can also be prepared, for example, by reacting compounds of the formula (XVI) with the formula (XVII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, according to the following equation: 
In the formula (XVI), Me1 represents an alkali metal, preferably potassium or caesium. In the formula (XVII), X represents chlorine, bromine, alkanesulphonyl, in particular methanesulphonyl or trifluoromethanesulphonyl or arenesulphonyl, in particular benzenesulphonyl or p-toluenesulphonyl.
Compounds of the formula (XVI) can be prepared by reacting the carbazates or hydrazines of the formula (XIV) described further above with alkali metal carbonates, preferably potassium carbonate or caesium carbonate, if appropriate in the presence of carbon dioxide.
Compounds of the formula (XVII) can be prepared, for example, by generally known methods from the abovementioned derivatives of xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acids. Furthermore, compounds of the formula (XVII) in which X represents bromine or chlorine can be prepared, for example, by initially converting xcex1-amino acids into xcex1-chloro- or bromo-carboxylic acids (cf. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 76, 6054 (1954); Advances in Protein Chemistry Vol. IV, M. L. Anson, J. T. Edsall (Eds.) 1948, 33) and protecting these by generally known methods.
The oxadiazines of the formula (I-c) required for carrying out the processes (B) and (C) according to the invention constitute a sub-group of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention and can be prepared, for example, by processes (A) and (D) to (H).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the compounds furthermore required for carrying out the process (B). In this formula, R4-1 preferably represents the radicals which have already been mentioned, in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I), as being preferred for R4, with the exception of hydrogen. E preferably represents halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, in the case where R4-1 represents one of the optionally substituted alkyl radicals, also mesyloxy, tosyloxy or trifluoromethylsulphonyloxy or, in the case that R4-1 represents a carbonyl radical, the grouping xe2x80x94OR4-1.
The alkylating or acylating reagents of the formula (III) are generally known reagents of organic chemistry and/or can be prepared by known methods.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the aldehydes or ketones required for carrying out the process (C) according to the invention. In this formula, R5 and R6 each preferably represent those radicals which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) as being preferred substituents.
Aldehydes and ketones of the formula (IV) are generally known and/or can be prepared by known methods.
The oxadiazines of the formula (I-e) and (I-f) required for carrying out the processes (D) and (E) according to the invention, respectively, constitute sub-groups of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention and can be prepared, for example, by processes (A) to (C) and (F) to (H).
The formulae (V) and (VI) provide a general definition of the compounds furthermore required for carrying out the processes (D) and (E). In these formulae, R1-1 and R2-1 preferably represent those radicals which have already been mentioned as being preferred for R1 and R2, respectively, in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I), except for hydrogen, and E correspondingly preferably represents the radicals mentioned in the description of the compounds of the formula (III). Correspondingly means that for carboxylic anhydrides of the formulae (V) and (VI) the groupings xe2x80x94OR1-1 and xe2x80x94OR2-1, respectively, may replace xe2x80x94OR4-1.
The alkylating or acylating reagents of the formulae (V) and (VI) are generally known reagents of organic chemistry and/or can be prepared by known methods.
The formula (VII) provides a general definition of the compounds required for carrying out the process (F) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R2, R3, R4 and Q2 each preferably represent those radicals which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) as being preferred substituents.
Compounds of the formula (VII) can be prepared, for example, by cleaving the N-terminal protective group A3 of compounds of the formula (XVIII) by customary methods, mentioned further above, according to the following equation: 
xcex1-Hydroxy(thio)carbohydrazides of the formula (XVIII) can be prepared, for example, by reacting xcex1-hydroxy(thio)carboxylic esters of the formula (XIX) with hydrazines of the formula (XX) according to the following equation: 
In the formula (XIX), R7 represents optionally substituted alkyl or aryl. The xcex1-hydroxy(thio)carboxylates of the formula (XIX) are commercially available or can be prepared, for example, from xcex1-amino acids via deamination (cf, for example, Tetrahedron Letters 28, 1873 (1987) and 26, 5257 (1985); Compr. Org. Chem. Vol. 2, 739-778 (1979); Ullmanns Encyclopxc3xa4die Techn. Chem. 4th edition (1977), Volume 13, 163).
Some hydrazines of the formula (XX) are known, or they can be obtained by known methods (cf., for example, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1975, 1712).
The formula (IX) provides a general definition of the compounds required for carrying out the process (G) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R2, R3, R4, Q1 and Q2 each preferably represent those radicals which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the oxadiazine derivatives of the formula (I) as being preferred substituents. Y1 preferably represents chlorine, trichloromethoxy, 1-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl or Z-substituted aryloxy, in particular pentafluorophenyl, 4-nitrophenyl or 2,4-dinitrophenyl.
Compounds of the formula (IX) can be prepared, for example, by cleaving the N-terminal protective group A3 of compounds of the formula (XXI) by methods mentioned further above according to the following equation: 
Compounds of the formula (XXI) can be prepared, for example, by reacting xcex1-hydroxy(thio)carbohydrazides of the formula (XVIII) described above with (thio)phosgenating reagents of the formula (VIII) described further above and, if appropriate, reacting the resulting product of the formula (XXI) in which Y1 does not yet represent Z-substituted aryloxy with an appropriate phenol or phenolate such as, for example, 2,4-dinitrophenol.
The oxadiazines of the formula (I-a) required for carrying out the process (H) according to the invention constitute sub-groups of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention and can be prepared, for example, by processes (A) to (G).
The preferred thionylating reagents furthermore required for carrying out the process (H) according to the invention are phosphorus pentasulphide or 2,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,2,4-dithiadiphosphetan-2,4-dithione (Lawesson""s reagent).
Suitable reaction auxiliaries for carrying out the process (A) according to the invention are all compounds which are suitable for forming an amide bond (cf., for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Volume 15/2; Bodensky et al.; Peptide Synthesis 2nd ed., Wiley and Sons, New York 1976). The following methods are preferred: activated ester method using pentafluorophenol (PfP), N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole, coupling with carbodiimides such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or Nxe2x80x2-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-N-ethylcarbodiimide (EBC) and the mixed-anhydride-method or coupling with phosphonium reagents such as 1-benzotriazolyloxy-tris-(dimethylaminophosphonium) hexafluorophosphate (BOP), bis-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-phosphoryl chloride (BOP-Cl) or using phosphonic ester reagents such as diethyl cyanophosphonate (DEPC) and diphenylphosphoryl azide (DPPA). Particular preference is given to the coupling with bis-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-phosphoryl chloride (BOP-Cl) and Nxe2x80x2-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-N-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) in the presence of 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (A) according to the invention are organic solvents and any mixtures thereof. Examples include: aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloro-, trichloroethane or tetrachloroethylene; ethers, such as diethyl, diisopropyl, methyl t-butyl, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinone (DMPU), 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetramethylurea or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; N-oxides, such as N-methylmorpholine N-oxide; esters, such as methyl, ethyl or butyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane.
The cyclization is preferably carried out in the presence of a base. Suitable bases are inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydroxides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or ammonium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate or ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or ammonium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, picoline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
The reaction temperature in the process (A) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. The cyclization is generally carried out at temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the compound of the formula (II) and the base are generally employed in a molar ratio of 1:1 to 1:3, preferably 1:2.
The process (B) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Suitable diluents are water, organic solvents and any mixtures thereof. Examples include: aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloro-, trichloroethane or tetrachloroethylene; ethers, such as diethyl, diisopropyl, methyl t-butyl, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether or anisole; amides, such as formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; N-oxides, such as N-methylmorpholine N-oxide; esters, such as methyl, ethyl or butyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether or diethylene glycol monoethyl ether; water.
The process (B) according to the invention is preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, alkoxides, amides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or ammonium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium amide, lithium diisopropylamide, lithium bis(trimethylsilyl) amide, sodium bis(trimethylsilyl) amide, potassium bis(trimethylsilyl) amide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate or ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or ammonium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate; lithium alkyls such as methyl-, n-butyl-, sec-butyl- or tert-butyllithium and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
The reaction temperature in the process (B) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the oxadiazine derivative of the formula (I-c), the reagent of the formula (III) and the base are generally employed in each case in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 50 mol) of reagent and base.
The process (C) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Suitable diluents are preferably those listed for process (B).
The process (C) according to the invention is preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are preferably all bases listed for process (B).
The reaction temperature in the process (C) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
To eliminate water, if this does not take place without assistance, an acid may be used. Suitable acids are all inorganic and organic protic and also Lewis acids, and also all polymeric acids. These include, for example, hydrogen chloride, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulphonic acid, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid, boron trifluoride (also as etherate), boron tribromide, aluminium trichloride, zinc chloride, iron(III) chloride, antimony pentachloride, acidic ion exchangers, acidic aluminas and acidic silica gel.
When carrying out process (C) according to the invention, the oxadiazine derivative of the formula (I-c), the carbonyl compound of the formula (IV) and the base are generally in each case employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 50 mol) of reagent and base.
The processes (D) and (E) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Preferred diluents are the diluents listed for process (B).
The processes (D) and (E) according to the invention are preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are all bases listed for process (B). Additionally, they also include catalysts such as, for example, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)-pyridine.
The reaction temperatures in the processes (D) and (E) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the processes (D) and (E) according to the invention, the oxadiazine derivative of the formula (I-g) or (I-h), the compound of the formula (V) or (VI) and the base are generally in each case employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 50 mol) of reagent and base. If appropriate, amounts of catalyst of 0.001 to 0.1 mole per mol of oxadiazine derivative are employed.
The process (F) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Preferred diluents are the diluents listed for process (A).
The process (F) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are all bases listed for process (A).
The reaction temperature in the process (F) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between +20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., the cyclization optionally being initiated by an increase in temperature after the reaction of the two reactants.
When carrying out the process (F) according to the invention, 1.0 to 2.0 mol, preferably 1.0 to 1.2 mol of the compound (VIII) and optionally 1.0 to 5 mol of reaction auxiliary are employed per mole of the compound of the formula (VII).
The process (G) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Preferred diluents are the diluents listed in process (A).
The process (G) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are all bases listed in process (A).
The reaction temperature in the process (G) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between +20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (G) according to the invention, the compound of the formula (II) and the base are generally employed in a molar ratio of 1:1 to 1:3, preferably in equimolar amounts.
The process (H) according to the invention can be carried out in the presence of a diluent. Suitable diluents are organic solvents and any mixtures thereof. Examples include: aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloro-, trichloroethane or tetrachloroethylene; ethers, such as diethyl, diisopropyl, methyl t-butyl, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether or anisole; ureas, such as 1,3-dimethyl-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinone (DMPU), 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetramethylurea; hexamethylphosphoric triamide; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane.
The reaction temperature in the process (H) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between +20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (H) according to the invention, in general 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 5 mol of sulphurizing reagent are employed per mole of the compound of the formula (I-a).
The reactions of the processes according to the invention can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and are preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods of organic chemistry. The end products are preferably purified by crystallization, chromatographic purification or by removing the volatile components, if appropriate under reduced pressure.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling pathogenic endoparasites encountered in humans and in animal husbandry and livestock breeding, in productive livestock, breeding stock, zoo animals, laboratory animals, animals used in experiments, and pets, and have low toxicity towards warm-blooded animals. They are active against resistant and normally sensitive species and against all or some stages of development of the pests. By controlling the pathogenic endoparasites, it is intended to reduce disease, mortality and decreasing performance (for example in the production of meat, milk, wool, hides, eggs, honey, etc.), so that more economical and simpler animal keeping is possible by using the active compounds. The pathogenic endoparasites include cestodes, trematodes, nematodes, in particular:
From the order of the Pseudophyllidea, for example Diphyllobothrium spp., Spirometra spp., Schistocephalus spp., Ligula spp., Bothridium spp., Diphlogonoorus spp.
From the order of the Cyclophyllidea, for example Mesocestoides spp., Anoplocephala spp., Paranoplocephala spp., Moniezia spp., Thysanosmsa spp., Thysaniezia spp., Avitellina spp., Stilesia spp., Cittotaenia spp., Anhyra spp., Bertiella spp., Taenia spp., Echinococcus spp., Hydratigera spp., Davainea spp., Raillietina spp., Hymenolepsis spp., Echinolepsis spp., Echinocotyle spp., Diorchis spp., Dipylidium spp., Joyeuxiella spp., Diplopylidium spp.
From the subclass of the Monogenea, for example Cyrodactylus spp., Dactylogyrus spp., Polystoma spp.
From the subclass of the Digenea, for example Diplostomum spp., Posthodiplostomum spp., Schistosoma spp., Trichobilharzia spp., Ornithobilharzia spp., Austrobilharzia spp., Gigantobilharzia spp., Leucochloridium spp., Brachylaima spp., Echinostoma spp., Echinoparyphium spp., Echinochasmus spp., Hypoderaeum spp., Fasciola spp., Fasciolides spp., Fasciolopsis spp., Cyclocoelum spp., Typhloccelum spp., Paramphistomum spp., Calicophoron spp, Cotylophoron spp., Gigantocotyle spp., Fischoederius spp., Gastrothylacus spp., Notocotylus spp., Catatropis spp., Plagiorchis spp., Prosthogonismus spp., Dicrocoelium spp., Collyriclum spp., Nanophyetus spp., Opisthorchis spp., Clonorchis spp., Metorchis spp., Heterophyes spp., Metagonimus spp.
From the order of the Enoplida, for example Trichuris spp., Capillaria spp., Trichlomosoides spp., Trichinella spp.
From the order of the Rhabditia, for example Micronema spp., Strongyloides spp.
From the order of the Strongylida, for example Stronylus spp., Triodontophorus spp., Oesophagodontus spp., Trichonema spp., Gyalocephalus spp., Cylindropharynx spp., Poteriostomum spp., Cyclococercus spp., Cylicostephanus spp., Oesophagostomum spp., Chabertia spp., Stephanurus spp., Acylostoma spp., Uncinaria spp., Bunostomum spp., Globocephalus spp., Syngamus spp., Cyathostoma spp., Metastrongylus spp., Dictyocaulus spp., Muellerius spp., Protostrongylus spp., Neostrongylus spp., Cystocaulus spp., Pneumostrongylus spp., Spicocaulus spp., Elaphostrongylus spp., Parelaphostrongylus spp., Crenosoma spp., Paracrenosoma spp., Angiostrongylus spp., Aelurostrongylus spp., Filaroides spp., Parafilaroides spp., Trichostrongylus spp., Haemonchus spp., Ostertagia spp., Marshallagia spp., Cooperia spp., Nematodirus spp., Hyostrongylus spp., Obeliscoides spp., Amidostomum spp., Ollulanus spp.
From the order of the Oxyurida, for example Oxyuris spp., Enterobius spp., Passalurus spp., Syphacia spp., Aspiculuris spp., Heterakis spp.
From the order of the Ascaridia, for example Ascaris spp., Toxascaris spp., Toxocara spp., Parascaris spp., Anisakis spp., Ascaridia spp.
From the order of the Spirurida, for example Gnathostoma spp., Physaloptera spp., Thelazia spp., Gongylonema spp., Habronema spp., Parabronema spp., Draschia spp., Dracunculus spp.
From the order of the Filariida, for example Stephanofilaria spp., Parafilaria spp., Setaria spp., Loa spp., Dirofilaria spp., Litomosoides spp., Brugia spp., Wuchereria spp., Onchocerca spp.
From the group of the Gigantohynchida, for example Filicollis spp., Moniliformis spp., Macracanthorhynchus spp., Prosthenorchis spp.
For example, they have outstanding activity against nematodes such as Haemonchus contortus. 
The livestock and breeding stock include mammals, such as, for example, cattle, horses, sheep, pigs, goats, camels, water buffalo, donkeys, rabbits, fallow deer, reindeer, fur-bearing animals, such as, for example, minks, chinchilla or racoons, birds, such as, for example, chickens, geese, turkeys or ducks, freshwater fish and sea fish, such as, for example, trout, carp and eels, reptiles and insects, such as, for example, honey bee and silkworm.
The laboratory and test animals include mice, rats, guinea pigs, golden hamsters, dogs and cats.
The pets include dogs and cats.
Administration can be effected prophylactically as well as therapeutically.
The active substances are administered, either directly or in the form of suitable preparations, enterally, parenterally, dermally, nasally, by treating the habitat or with the aid of shaped articles containing the active compound, such as, for example, strips, plates, tapes, collars, ear tags, limb bands or marking devices.
Enteral administration of the active compounds is effected for example orally in the form of powders, suppositories, tablets, capsules, pastes, drinks, granules, solutions, suspensions and emulsions which can be applied orally, boluses, medicated feed or drinking water. Dermal application is effected, for example, in the form of dipping, spraying, bathing, washing, or pouring-on and spotting-on, and powdering. Parenteral administration is effected, for example, in the form of injection (intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous or intraperitoneal) or by implants.
Suitable preparations include:
Solutions, such as solutions for injection, oral solutions, concentrates for oral administration after dilution, solutions for use on the skin or in body cavities, pour-on formulations, gels;
Emulsions and suspensions for oral or dermal administration and for injection; semi-solid preparations;
Formulations in which the active compound is incorporated in a cream base or in an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion base;
Solid preparations, such as powders, premixes or concentrates, granules, pellets, tablets, boluses, capsules; aerosols and inhalants, shaped articles containing the active compound.
Solutions for injection are administered intravenously, intramuscularly and subcutaneously.
Solutions for injection are prepared by dissolving the active compound in a suitable solvent and, if desired, adding additives, such as solubilizers, acids, bases, buffer salts, antioxidants, or preservatives. The solutions are sterile-filtered and decanted into containers.
Suitable solvents include: physiologically acceptable solvents, such as water, alcohols, such as ethanol, butanol, benzyl alcohol, glycerol, hydrocarbons, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycols and N-methylpyrrolidone, and their mixtures.
If appropriate, the active compounds can also be dissolved in physiologically acceptable vegetable or synthetic oils which are suitable for injection.
Suitable solubilizers include: solvents which facilitate the dissolution of the active compound in the main solvent or which prevent precipitation of the active compound. Examples of solubilizers are polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyethoxylated castor oil and polyethoxylated sorbitan esters.
The following are preservatives: benzyl alcohol, trichlorobutanol, p-hydroxybenzoic esters or n-butanol.
Oral solutions are administered directly. Concentrates are first diluted to the administration concentration and then administered orally. Oral solutions and concentrates are prepared as described above in the case of the solutions for injection, sterile procedures not being necessary.
Solutions for use on the skin are applied drop by drop, smoothed on, rubbed in, splashed on or sprayed on, or applied by dipping, bathing or washing. These solutions are prepared as described above in the case of the solutions for injection.
It may be advantageous to add thickeners in the preparation process. The following are thickeners: inorganic thickeners, such as bentonites, colloidal silica, aluminium monostearate, or organic thickeners, such as cellulose derivatives, polyvinyl alcohols and their copolymers, acrylates and methacrylates.
Gels are applied to the skin or smoothed on or introduced into body cavities. Gels are prepared by adding such an amount of thickener to solutions which have been prepared as described for the solutions for injection that a clear composition is formed which has an ointment-like consistency. The thickeners used are the thickeners indicated further above.
Pour-on and spot-on formulations are poured or splashed onto limited areas of the skin, the active compound penetrating the skin and acting systemically, or spreading on the body surface.
Pour-on and spot-on formulations are prepared by dissolving, suspending or emulsifying the active compound in suitable solvents or solvent mixtures which are tolerated by the skin. If appropriate, other auxiliaries, such as colorants, absorption promoters, antioxidants, photostabilizers or tackifiers are added.
Suitable solvents include: water, alkanols, glycols, polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols, glycerol, aromatic alcohols, such as benzyl alcohol, phenylethanol or phenoxyethanol, esters, such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate or benzyl benzoate, ethers, such as alkylene glycol alkyl ethers, such as dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether or diethylene glycol mono-butyl ether, ketones, such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone, aromatic and/or aliphatic hydrocarbons, vegetable or synthetic oils, DMF, dimethyl-acetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, 2,2-dimethyl-4-oxy-methylene-1,3-dioxolane.
Colorants are all colorants which can be dissolved or suspended and which are approved for use in animals.
Examples of absorption promoters are DMSO, spreading oils, such as isopropyl myristate, dipropylene glycol pelargonate, silicone oils, fatty acid esters, triglycerides or fatty alcohols.
The following are antioxidants: sulphites or metabisulphites, such as potassium metabisulphate, ascorbic acid, butylhydroxytoluene, butylhydroxyanisole or tocopherol.
Example of photostabilizers are compounds from the class of the benzophenones or novantisolic acid.
Tackifiers are, for example, cellulose derivatives, starch derivatives, polyacrylates or natural polymers such as alginates or gelatin.
Emulsions can be administered orally, dermally or as injections.
Emulsions are either the water-in-oil type or the oil-in-water type.
They are prepared by dissolving the active compound either in the hydrophobic or in the hydrophilic phase and by homogenizing this phase with the solvent of the other phase, with the aid of suitable emulsifiers and, if appropriate, other auxiliaries, such as colorants, absorption promoters, preservatives, antioxidants, photostabilizers, and viscosity-increasing substances.
Suitable hydrophobic phases (oils) include: paraffin oils, silicone oils, natural vegetable oils such as sesame seed oil, almond oil or castor oil, synthetic triglycerides, such as caprylic/capric acid biglyceride, a triglyceride mixture with vegetable fatty acids of chain length C8-12 or other specifically selected natural fatty acids, mixtures of partial glycerides of saturated or unsaturated fatty acids which may also contain hydroxyl groups, and mono- and diglycerides of the C8/C10-fatty acids.
Fatty acid esters, such as ethyl stearate, di-n-butyryl adipate, hexyl laurate, dipropylene glycol pelargonate, esters of a branched fatty acid having a medium chain length with saturated fatty alcohols of chain length C16-C18, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, caprylic/capric esters of saturated fatty alcohols of chain length C12-C18, isopropyl stearate, oleyl oleate, decyl oleate, ethyl oleate, ethyl lactate, waxy fatty acid esters such as artificial duck uropygial fat, dibutyl phthalate, diisopropyl adipate, ester mixtures related to the latter, etc.
Fatty alcohols, such as isotridecyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, cetylstearyl alcohol or oleyl alcohol.
Fatty acids, such as, for example, oleic acid and its mixtures.
Suitable hydrophilic phases include:
water, alcohols, such as, for example, propylene glycol, glycerol, sorbitol and their mixtures.
Suitable emulsifiers include: nonionic surfactants, for example polyethoxylated castor oil, polyethoxylated sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan monostearate, glycerol monostearate, polyoxyethyl stearate or alkylphenol polyglycol ethers;
ampholytic surfactants, such as disodium N-lauryl-o-iminodipropionate or lecithin;
anionic surfactants, such as Na lauryl sulfate, fatty alcohol ether sulfates, and the monoethanolamine salt of mono/dialkylpolyglycol ether orthophosphoric ester; cationic surfactants, such as cetyltrimethylammonium chloride.
Suitable other auxiliaries include: substances which increase the viscosity and stabilize the emulsion, such as carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose and other cellulose and starch derivatives, polyacrylates, alginates, gelatin, gum arabic, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, methylvinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers, polyethylene glycols, waxes, colloidal silica, or mixtures of the listed substances.
Suspensions can be administered orally, dermally or as an injection. They are prepared by suspending the active compound in a liquid excipient, if appropriate with the addition of other auxiliaries, such as wetting agents, colorants, absorption promoters, preservatives, antioxidants and photostabilizers.
Suitable liquid excipients include all homogeneous solvents and solvent mixtures.
Suitable wetting agents (dispersants) include the surfactants indicated further above.
Suitable other auxiliaries include those indicated further above.
Semi-solid preparations can be administered orally or dermally. They are only distinguished from the above-described suspensions and emulsions by their higher viscosity.
To prepare solid preparations, the active compound is mixed with suitable excipients, if appropriate with the addition of auxiliaries, and the mixture is formulated as desired.
Suitable excipients include all physiologically acceptable solid inert substances. Suitable for this purpose are inorganic and organic substances. Inorganic substances are, for example, common salt, carbonates, such as calcium carbonate, hydrogen carbonates, aluminium oxides, silicas, clays, precipitated or colloidal silica, and phosphates.
Organic substances are, for example, sugars, cellulose, foodstuffs and animal feeds, such as powdered milk, animal meals, cereal meals, coarse cereal meals and starches.
Auxiliaries are preservatives, antioxidants and colorants which have already been mentioned further above.
Other suitable auxiliaries are lubricants and glidants, such as, for example, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, bentonites, disintegrants, such as starch or crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone, binders, such as, for example, starch, gelatin or linear polyvinylpyrrolidone, and dry binders, such as microcrystalline cellulose.
In the preparations, the active compounds can also be present in mixtures with synergists or other active compounds which are active against pathogenic endoparasites. Examples of such active compounds are L-2,3,5,6-tetrahydro-6-phenyl-imidazolylthiazole, benzimidazole carbamates, praziquantel, pyrantel or febantel.
Ready-to-use preparations contain the active compound in concentrations of 10 ppm to 20 percent by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 10 percent by weight.
Preparations which are diluted before use contain the active compound in concentrations of 0.5 to 90 percent by weight, preferably from 5 to 50 percent by weight.
In general, it has proven advantageous to administer amounts of about 1 to 100 mg of active compound per kg of body weight per day to obtain effective results.
The active compounds are furthermore suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, encountered in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field, and have good plant tolerance and low toxicity to warm-blooded animals. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Laphygma exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceutborrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp.
The active compounds according to the invention in particular have outstanding activity against the caterpillars of the diamond-back moth (Plutella maculipennis).
The active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, if appropriate with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
Suitable solid carriers are:
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents are: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysis products; suitable dispersing agents are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphates, carbamates, carboxylates, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas and substances produced by microorganisms, inter alia.
Examples of particularly advantageous mixing components are the following:
Fungicides:
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidine; 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)benzamide; (E-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-2-phenoxyphenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximinotalpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole, benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram, dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, copper preparations such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, phthalide, pimaricin, piperalin, polycarbamate, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, quintozene (PCNB), sulphur and sulphur preparations, tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichiamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin A, vinclozolin, zineb, ziram.
Bactencides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracycline, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaicides/Nematicides:
abamectin, AC 303 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin, Bacillus thuringiensis, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, beta-cyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben, cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, CGA 157419, CGA 184699, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton, edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos, fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin, lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron, malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin, naled, NC 184, NI 25, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemeton M, oxydeprofos, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozine, pyrachlophos, pyradaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen, quinalphos, salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, suiprofos, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb, vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, YI 5301/5302, zetamethrin.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth-regulators is also possible.
The active compound according to the invention can furthermore be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are employed in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has an excellent residual action on wood and clay as well as a good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
Furthermore, it has been found that the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have a potent insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned by way of preferred examples but without any limitation:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Emobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec. Tryptodendron spec. Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec. Dinoderus minutus 
Dermapterans, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus and Urocerus augur. 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis and Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as Lepisma saccharina. 
Industrial materials are to be understood as meaning, in the present context, non-live materials, such as, preferably, synthetic materials, glues, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood and timber products, and paint.
The materials to be very particularly preferably protected against attack by insects are wood and timber products.
Wood and timber products which can be protected by the composition according to the invention or mixtures comprising such a composition are to be understood as meaning, for example: construction timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, jetties, wooden vehicles, boxes, pallets, containers, telephone poles, wood lagging, windows and doors made of wood, plywood, particle board, joiner""s articles, or wood products which, quite generally, are used in the construction of houses or in joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of concentrates or generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersant and/or binder or fixative, water repellent, if appropriate desiccants and UV stabilizers and, if appropriate, colorants and pigments and other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for the protection of wood and wooden materials comprise the active compound according to the invention at a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of the compositions or concentrates employed depends on the species and the occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum rate of application can be determined upon use in each case by test series. However, in general, it suffices to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound, based on the material to be protected.
The solvent and/or diluent used is an organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-type organochemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water and, if appropriate, an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Organochemical solvents which are preferably employed are oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Substances which are used as such oily and oil-like solvents which have low volatility and are insoluble in water are suitable mineral oils or their aromatic fractions, or mineral-oil-containing solvent mixtures, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene.
Substances which are advantageously used are mineral oils with a boiling range of 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit with a boiling range of 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil with a boiling range of 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum or aromatics of boiling range 160 to 280xc2x0 C., essence of turpentine and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range of 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range of 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene; preferably xcex1-monochloronaphthalene, are used.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility and having an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be partially replaced by organochemical solvents of high or medium volatility, with the proviso that the solvent mixture also has an evaporation number of above 35 and a flashpoint of above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or emulsifiable in this solvent mixture.
In a preferred embodiment, part of the organochemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced or an aliphatic polar organochemical solvent or solvent mixture. Substances which are preferably used are aliphatic organochemical solvents having hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ether, esters and the like.
The organochemical binders used within the scope of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are known per se and can be diluted with water and/or are soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organochemical solvents employed, in particular binders composed of, or comprising, an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenol resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene/coumarone resin, silicone resin, drying vegetable and/or drying oils and/or physically drying binders based on a natural and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Up to 10% by weight of bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binder. In addition, colorants, pigments, water repellents, odour-masking substances and inhibitors or anticorrosives known per se and the like can also be employed.
The composition or the concentrate preferably comprises, in accordance with the invention, at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or a drying vegetable oil as the organochemical binder. Preferably used according to the invention are alkyd resins with an oil content of over 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight.
All or some of the abovementioned binder can be replaced by a fixative (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent volatilization of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of binder employed).
The plasticizers are from the chemical classes of the phthalic esters, such as dibutyl phthalate, dioctyl phthalate or benzylbutyl phthalate, the phosphoric esters, such as tributyl phosphate, the adipic esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, the stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, the oleates, such as butyl oleate, the glycerol ethers or relatively high-molecular-weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulphonic esters.
Fixatives are chemically based on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether, or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Particularly suitable as a solvent or diluent is also water, if appropriate as a mixture with one or more of the abovementioned organochemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersants.
Particularly effective protection of wood is achieved by large-scale industrial impregnation processes, for example vacuum, double-vacuum or pressure processes.
If appropriate, the ready-to-use compositions can additionally comprise other insecticides and, if appropriate, additionally one or more fungicides.
Suitable additional components which may be admixed are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in that document are expressly incorporated into the present application.
Very particularly preferred components which may be admixed are insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorfluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl-butyl carbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention can be seen from the examples which follow.